wuzzo888s_randomfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanye West
ME BAE NOGOOD MARIE'S KIM KARDASHIAN THE KEEPING UP WITH THE KARTRASHIANS!!! WHY DID I DO DISCARGO \/ = Kanye West = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia "Kanye" redirects here. For other uses, see Kanye (disambiguatiogon). Kanye Omari West(/ˈkɑːnjeɪ/; born June 8, 1977) is an American hip hop recording artist,songwriter, record producer, fashion designer, and entrepreneur. He is among the most acclaimed musicians of the 21st century,12 attracting both praise and criticism for his work and outspoken public persona. Raised in Chicago, West briefly attendedart school before becoming known as aproducer for Roc-A-Fella Records in the early 2000s, producing hit singles for artists such as Jay Z and Alicia Keys. Intent on pursuing a solo career as arapper, West released his debut album The College Dropout in 2004 to widespread critical and commercial success. He went on to explore a variety of different musical styles on subsequent albums that included the baroque-inflected Late Registration(2005), the arena-inspired Graduation(2007), and the polarizing 808s & Heartbreak (2008). In 2010, he released his critically acclaimed fifth album My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy, and the following year he collaborated with Jay Z on the joint LP Watch the Throne (2011). West released his sixth album, Yeezus, to further critical praise in 2013. West's seventh album, The Life of Pablo, was released in 2016. West's outspoken views and life outside of music have received significant mainstream attention. He has been a frequent source of controversy and public scrutiny for his conduct at award shows, on social media, and in other public settings. His more publicized comments include his unscripted denunciation of President George W. Bush during a live 2005 television broadcast for Hurricane Katrina relief and his interruption of singerTaylor Swift at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards. West's efforts as a fashion designer include collaborations with Nike,Louis Vuitton, and A.P.C. on both clothing and footwear, and have most prominently resulted in the YEEZY collaboration withAdidas beginning in 2013. He is the founder and head of the creative content company DONDA. His 2014 marriage to television personality Kim Kardashian has also been subject to widespread media coverage. West is one of the best-selling artists of all time, having sold more than 32 million albums and 100 million digital downloads worldwide.34 He has won a total of 21 Grammy Awards, making him one of themost awarded artists of all time and the most Grammy-awarded artist of his age.5Three of his albums rank on Rolling Stone's''2012 "500 Greatest Albums of All Time" list. He has also been included in a number of ''Forbes annual lists.6 Time named him one of the 100 most influential people in the world in 2005 and 2015. Contents hide * 1Early life * 2Career ** 2.11996–2002: Early work and Roc-A-Fella Records ** 2.22003–06: The College Dropout and Late Registration ** 2.32007–09: Graduation and 808s & Heartbreak ** 2.42010–12: My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy and collaborations ** 2.52013–15: Yeezus and Adidas collaboration ** 2.62015–present: The Life of Pablo and Turbo Grafx 16 * 3Musical style ** 3.1Influences and early work ** 3.2Middle period ** 3.3Recent work * 4Other ventures ** 4.1Fashion ** 4.2Business ventures ** 4.3Philanthropy * 5Controversies ** 5.1General media ** 5.2Award shows ** 5.3Petitions * 6Personal life ** 6.1Relationships ** 6.2Mother's death ** 6.3Legal issues ** 6.4Religious beliefs * 7Legacy and influence * 8Accolades * 9Discography * 10Videography * 11Tours * 12Filmography ** 12.1Film ** 12.2Television * 13Bibliography * 14See also * 15References * 16External links Early life Kanye Omari West was born on June 8, 1977 in Atlanta, Georgia.78 His parents divorced when he was three years old. After the divorce, he and his mother moved to Chicago, Illinois.910 His father, Ray West, is a former Black Panther and was one of the first black photojournalists at''The Atlanta Journal-Constitution''. Ray West was later a Christian counselor,10 and in 2006, opened the Good Water Store and Café in Lexington Park, Maryland with startup capital from his son.1112 West's mother, Dr. Donda C. (Williams) West,1314 was a professor of English atClark Atlanta University, and the Chair of the English Department at Chicago State University before retiring to serve as his manager. West was raised in a middle-class background, attending Polaris High School15 in suburban Oak Lawn, Illinoisafter living in Chicago.16 At the age of 10, West moved with his mother to Nanjing, China, where she was teaching at Nanjing University as part of an exchange program. According to his mother, West was the only foreigner in his class, but settled in well and quickly picked up the language, although he has since forgotten most of it.17 When asked about his grades in high school, West replied, "I got A's and B's. And I'm not even frontin'."18 West demonstrated an affinity for the arts at an early age; he began writing poetry when he was five years old.19 His mother recalled that she first took notice of West's passion for drawing and music when he was in the third grade.20 Growing up in Chicago, West became deeply involved in its hip hop scene. He started rapping in the third grade and began making musical compositions in the seventh grade, eventually selling them to other artists.21At age thirteen, West wrote a rap song called "Green Eggs and Ham" and began to persuade his mother to pay $25 an hour for time in a recording studio. It was a small, crude basement studio where a microphone hung from the ceiling by a wire clothes hanger. Although this wasn't what West's mother wanted, she nonetheless supported him.19 West crossed paths with producer/DJ No I.D., with whom he quickly formed a close friendship. No I.D. soon became West's mentor, and it was from him that West learned how to sample and program beats after he received his first sampler at age 15.22 After graduating from high school, West received a scholarship to attend Chicago'sAmerican Academy of Art in 1997 and began taking painting classes, but shortly after transferred to Chicago State University to study English. He soon realized that his busy class schedule was detrimental to his musical work, and at 20 he dropped out of college to pursue his musical dreams.23 This action greatly displeased his mother, who was also a professor at the university. She later commented, "It was drummed into my head that college is the ticket to a good life... but some career goals don't require college. For Kanye to make an album called College Dropout it was more about having the guts to embrace who you are, rather than following the path society has carved out for you."24 Career 1996–2002: Early work and Roc-A-Fella Records Kanye West began his early production career in the mid-1990s, making beats primarily for burgeoning local artists, eventually developing a style that involved speeding up vocal samples from classicsoul records. His first official production credits came at the age of nineteen when he produced eight tracks on Down to Earth, the 1996 debut album of a Chicago rapper named Grav.25 For a time, West acted as a ghost producer for Deric "D-Dot" Angelettie. Because of his association with D-Dot, West wasn't able to release a solo album, so he formed and became a member and producer of the Go-Getters, a late-1990s Chicago rap group composed of him, GLC, Timmy G, Really Doe, and Arrowstar.2627 His group was managed by John "Monopoly" Johnson, Don Crowley, and Happy Lewis under the management firm Hustle Period. After attending a series of promotional photo shoots and making some radio appearances, The Go-Getters released their first and only studio album''World Record Holders'' in 1999. The album featured other Chicago-based rappers such as Rhymefest, Mikkey Halsted, Miss Criss, and Shayla G. Meanwhile, the production was handled by West, Arrowstar, Boogz, and Brian "All Day" Miller.26 West spent much of the late-1990s producing records for a number of well-known artists and music groups.28 The third song on Foxy Brown's second studio album Chyna Doll was produced by West. Her second effort subsequently became the very first hip-hop album by a female rapper to debut at the top of the U.S.Billboard 200 chart in its first week of release.28 West produced three of the tracks on Harlem World's first and only album The Movement alongside Jermaine Dupri and the production duoTrackmasters. His songs featured rappersNas, Drag-On, and R&B singer Carl Thomas.28 The ninth track from World Party, the last Goodie Mob album to feature the rap group's four founding members prior to their break-up, was co-produced by West with his manager Deric "D-Dot" Angelettie.28 At the close of the millennium, West ended up producing six songs for Tell 'Em Why U Madd, an album that was released by D-Dot under the alias of The Madd Rapper; a fictional character he created for a skit on The Notorious B.I.G.'s second and final studio album Life After Death. West's songs featured guest appearances from rappers such as Ma$e,Raekwon, and Eminem.28 West received early acclaim for his production work on Jay-Z's The Blueprint; the two are pictured here in 2011. West got his big break in the year 2000, when he began to produce for artists on Roc-A-Fella Records. West came to achieve recognition and is often credited with revitalizing Jay-Z's career with his contributions to the rap mogul's influential 2001 album The Blueprint.29 The Blueprint''is consistently ranked among the greatest hip-hop albums, and the critical and financial success of the album generated substantial interest in West as a producer.30 Serving as an in-house producer for Roc-A-Fella Records, West produced records for other artists from the label, including Beanie Sigel, Freeway, andCam'ron. He also crafted hit songs forLudacris, Alicia Keys, and Janet Jackson.29313233 Despite his success as a producer, West's true aspiration was to be a rapper. Though he had developed his rapping long before he began producing, it was often a challenge for West to be accepted as a rapper, and he struggled to attain a record deal.34 Multiple record companies ignored him because he did not portray the 'gangsta image' prominent in mainstream hip hop at the time.35 After a series of meetings with Capitol Records, West was ultimately denied an artist deal.21 According to Capitol Record's A&R, Joe Weinberger, he was approached by West and almost signed a deal with him, but another person in the company convinced Capitol's president not to.21 Desperate to keep West from defecting to another label, then-label head Damon Dash reluctantly signed West to Roc-A-Fella Records. Jay-Z later admitted that Roc-A-Fella was initially reluctant to support West as a rapper, claiming that many saw him as a producer first and foremost, and that his background contrasted with that of his labelmates.3536 West's breakthrough came a year later on October 23, 2002, when, while driving home from a California recording studio after working late, he fell asleep at the wheel and was involved in a near-fatal car crash.37 The crash left him with a shattered jaw, which had to be wired shut in reconstructive surgery. The accident inspired West; two weeks after being admitted to the hospital, he recorded a song at the Record Plant Studios with his jaw still wired shut.37 The composition, "Through The Wire", expressed West's experience after the accident, and helped lay the foundation for his debut album, as according to West "all the better artists have expressed what they were going through".3839 West added that "the album was my medicine", as working on the record distracted him from the pain.40"Through The Wire" was first available on West's ''Get Well Soon... mixtape, released December 2002.41 At the same time, West announced that he was working on an album called The College Dropout, whose overall theme was to "make your own decisions. Don't let society tell you, 'This is what you have to do.'"42 2003–06: The College Dropout and''Late Registration'' Main articles: The College Dropout andLate Registration West performing in Portland in December 2005. West delivers the goods with a disarming mix of confessional honesty and sarcastic humor, earnest idealism and big-pimping materialism. In a scene still dominated by authenticity battles and gangsta posturing, he's a middle-class, politically conscious, post-thug, bourgeois rapper — and that's nothing to be ashamed of.43 “ ” Carrying a Louis Vuittonbackpack filled with old disks and demos to the studio and back, West crafted much of his production for his debut album in less than fifteen minutes at a time. He recorded the remainder of the album in Los Angeles while recovering from the car accident. Once he had completed the album, it was leaked months before its release date.34 However, West decided to use the opportunity to review the album, and The College Dropout was significantly remixed, remastered, and revised before being released. As a result, certain tracks originally destined for the album were subsequently retracted, among them "Keep the Receipt" with Ol' Dirty Bastard and "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly" with Consequence.44 West meticulously refined the production, adding string arrangements, gospel choirs, improveddrum programming and new verses.32West's perfectionism led The College Dropout to have its release postponed three times from its initial date in August 2003.4546 The College Dropout was eventually issued by Roc-A-Fella in February 2004, shooting to number two on the Billboard 200 as his debut single, "Through the Wire" peaked at number fifteen on the Billboard Hot 100chart for five weeks.47 "Slow Jamz", his second single featuring Twista and Jamie Foxx, became an even bigger success: it became the three musicians' first number one hit. The College Dropout received near-universal critical acclaim from contemporary music critics, was voted the top album of the year by two major music publications, and has consistently been ranked among the great hip-hop works and debut albums by artists. "Jesus Walks", the album's fourth single, perhaps exposed West to a wider audience; the song's subject matter concerns faith andChristianity. The song nevertheless reached the top 20 of the Billboard pop charts, despite industry executives' predictions that a song containing such blatant declarations of faith would never make it to radio.4849 The College Dropout''would eventually be certified triple platinum in the US, and garnered West 10 Grammy nominations, including Album of the Year, and Best Rap Album (which it received).50 During this period, West also founded GOOD Music, a record label and management company that would go on to house affiliate artists and producers, such as No I.D. and John Legend. At the time, the focal point of West's production style was the use of sped-up vocal samples from soul records.51 However, partly because of the acclaim of ''The College Dropout, such sampling had been much copied by others; with that overuse, and also because West felt he had become too dependent on the technique, he decided to find a new sound.52 West performing in 2008. Beginning his second effort that fall, West would invest two million dollars and take over a year to craft his second album.53 West was significantly inspired by''Roseland NYC Live'', a 1998 live album by English trip hop group Portishead, produced with the New York Philharmonic Orchestra.54 Early in his career, the live album had inspired him to incorporatestring arrangements into his hip-hop production. Though West had not been able to afford many live instruments around the time of his debut album, the money from his commercial success enabled him to hire a string orchestra for his second album Late Registration.54West collaborated with American film score composer Jon Brion, who served as the album's co-executive producer for several tracks.55 Although Brion had no prior experience in creating hip-hop records, he and West found that they could productively work together after their first afternoon in the studio where they discovered that neither confined his musical knowledge and vision to one specific genre.56 Late Registration sold over 2.3 million units in the United States alone by the end of 2005 and was considered by industry observers as the only successful major album release of the fall season, which had been plagued by steadily declining CD sales.57 While West had encountered controversy a year prior when he stormed out of theAmerican Music Awards of 2004 after losing Best New Artist,58 the rapper's first large-scale controversy came just days following Late Registration's release, during a benefit concert for Hurricane Katrina victims. In September 2005, NBCbroadcast A Concert for Hurricane Relief, and West was a featured speaker. When West was presenting alongside actor Mike Myers, he deviated from the prepared script. Myers spoke next and continued to read the script. Once it was West's turn to speak again, he said, "George Bush doesn't care about black people."38 West's comment reached much of the United States, leading to mixed reactions; President Bush would later call it one of the most "disgusting moments" of his presidency.59 West raised further controversy in January 2006 when he posed on the cover of Rolling Stone''wearing a crown of thorns.38 2007–09: ''Graduation and 808s & Heartbreak Main articles: Graduation (album) and808s & Heartbreak Fresh off spending the previous year touring the world with U2 on their Vertigo Tour, West felt inspired to compose anthemic rap songs that could operate more efficiently in large arenas.60 To this end, West incorporated the synthesizer into his hip-hop production, utilized slowertempos, and experimented with electronic music and influenced by music of the 1980s.6162 In addition to U2, West drew musical inspiration from arena rock bands such as The Rolling Stones and Led Zeppelin in terms of melody and chord progression.6263 To make his next effort, the third in a planned tetralogy of education-themed studio albums,64 more introspective and personal in lyricism, West listened to folk and country singer-songwriters Bob Dylan and Johnny Cash in hopes of developing methods to augment his wordplay and storytelling ability.54 West working in the studio in 2008, accompanied by mentor No I.D. (left). West's third studio album,Graduation, garnered major publicity when its release date pitted West in a sales competition against rapper 50 Cent's''Curtis''.65 Upon their September 2007 releases, Graduation outsold Curtis by a large margin, debuting at number one on the U.S. Billboard 200 chart and selling 957,000 copies in its first week.66Graduation once again continued the string of critical and commercial successes by West, and the album's lead single, "Stronger", garnered the rapper his third number-one hit.67 "Stronger", which samples French house duo Daft Punk, has been accredited to not only encouraging other hip-hop artists to incorporate houseand electronica elements into their music, but also for playing a part in the revival ofdisco and electro-infused music in the late 2000s.68 Ben Detrick of XXL cited the outcome of the sales competition between 50 Cent's Curtis and West's Graduation as being responsible for altering the direction of hip-hop and paving the way for new rappers who didn't follow the hardcore-gangster mold, writing, "If there was ever awatershed moment to indicate hip-hop's changing direction, it may have come when 50 Cent competed with Kanye in 2007 to see whose album would claim superior sales."69 West's life took a different direction when his mother, Donda West, died of complications from cosmetic surgery involving abdominoplasty and breast reduction in November 2007.70 Months later, West and fiancée Alexis Phifer ended their engagement and their long-term intermittent relationship, which had begun in 2002.71 The events profoundly affected West, who set off for his 2008 Glow in the Dark Tour shortly thereafter.72 Purportedly because his emotions could not be conveyed through rapping, West decided to sing using the voice audio processor Auto-Tune, which would become a central part of his next effort. West had previously experimented with the technology on his debut album The College Dropout for the background vocals of "Jesus Walks" and "Never Let Me Down." Recorded mostly inHonolulu, Hawaii in three weeks,73 West announced his fourth album, 808s & Heartbreak, at the 2008 MTV Video Music Awards, where he performed its lead single, "Love Lockdown". Music audiences were taken aback by the uncharacteristic production style and the presence of Auto-Tune, which typified the pre-release response to the record.74 West performing in August 2008 on the Glow in the Dark Tour. 808s & Heartbreak, which features extensive use of the eponymous Roland TR-808 drum machine and contains themes of love, loneliness, and heartache, was released byIsland Def Jam to capitalize onThanksgiving weekend in November 2008.7576 Reviews were positive, though slightly more mixed than his previous efforts. Despite this, the record's singles demonstrated outstanding chart performances. Upon its release, the lead single "Love Lockdown" debuted at number three on the Billboard Hot 100 and became a "Hot Shot Debut",77 while follow-up single "Heartless" performed similarly and became his second consecutive "Hot Shot Debut" by debuting at number four on the''Billboard'' Hot 100.78 While it was criticized prior to release, 808s & Heartbreak had a significant effect on hip-hop music, encouraging other rappers to take more creative risks with their productions.79 In 2012, Rolling Stone journalist Matthew Trammell asserted that the record was ahead of its time and wrote, "Now that popular music has finally caught up to it,808s & Heartbreak has revealed itself to be Kanye’s most vulnerable work, and perhaps his most brilliant."80 West's controversial incident the following year at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awardswas arguably his biggest controversy, and led to widespread outrage throughout the music industry.81 During the ceremony, West crashed the stage and grabbed the microphone from winner Taylor Swift in order to proclaim that, instead, Beyoncé's video for "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)", nominated for the same award, was "one of the best videos of all time". He was subsequently withdrawn from the remainder of the show for his actions. West's tour with Lady Gaga was cancelled in response to the controversy, and it was suggested that the incident was partially responsible for 808s & Heartbreak's lack of nominations at the 52nd Grammy Awards.82 is the pop star for our morally implicated times; an instinctive consumer with a mouthful of diamonds and furtive bad conscience, a performer who lives the American dream to its fullest with a creeping sense of the spiritual void at its heart. [MBDTF] captures that essence in full. It's an utterly dazzling portrait of a 21st-century schizoid man that is by turns sickeningly egocentric, contrite, wise, stupid and self-mocking. “ ” 2010–12: My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy''and collaborations Main articles: My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy and Watch the Throne Following the highly publicized incident, West took a brief break from music and threw himself into fashion, only to hole up in Hawaii for the next few months writing and recording his next album.84 Importing his favorite producers and artists to work on and inspire his recording, West kept engineers behind the boards 24 hours a day and slept only in increments. Noah Callahan-Bever, a writer for ''Complex, was present during the sessions and described the "communal" atmosphere as thus: "With the right songs and the right album, he can overcome any and all controversy, and we are here to contribute, challenge, and inspire."84 A variety of artists contributed to the project, including close friends Jay-Z, Kid Cudi and Pusha T, as well as off-the-wall collaborations, such as with Justin Vernon of Bon Iver.85 My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy, West's fifth studio album, was released in November 2010 to rave reviews from critics, many of whom described it as his best work that solidified his comeback.86In stark contrast to his previous effort, which featured a minimalist sound, Dark Fantasy adopts a maximalist philosophy and deals with themes of celebrity and excess.51 The record included the international hit "All of the Lights", and''Billboard'' hits "Power", "Monster", and "Runaway", the latter of which accompanied a 35-minute film of the same name.87 During this time, West initiated the free music program GOOD Fridaysthrough his website, offering a free download of previously unreleased songs each Friday, a portion of which were included on the album. This promotion ran from August 20 - December 17, 2010. Dark Fantasy went on to go platinum in the United States,88 but its omission as a contender for Album of the Year at the54th Grammy Awards was viewed as a "snub" by several media outlets.89 West performs at Coachella Music Festival in 2011. Following a headlining set at Coachella 2011 that was described by The Hollywood Reporter as "one of greatest hip-hop sets of all time",90 West released the collaborative album Watch the Throne withJay-Z. By employing a sales strategy that released the album digitally weeks before its physical counterpart, Watch the Throne''became one of the few major label albums in the Internet age to avoid a leak.9192"Niggas in Paris" became the record's highest charting single, peaking at number five on the ''Billboard Hot 100.87 In 2012, West released the compilation album Cruel Summer, a collection of tracks by artists from West's record label GOOD Music.Cruel Summer produced four singles, two of which charted within the top twenty of the Hot 100: "Mercy" and "Clique".87 West also directed a film of the same name that premiered at the 2012 Cannes Film Festival in custom pyramid-shaped screening pavilion featuring seven screens.93 2013–15: Yeezus and Adidas collaboration Main article: Yeezus Sessions for West's sixth solo effort begin to take shape in early 2013 in his own personal loft's living room at a Paris hotel.94 Determined to "undermine the commercial",95 he once again brought together close collaborators and attempted to incorporate Chicago drill,dancehall, acid house, and industrial music.96 Primarily inspired by architecture,94 West's perfectionist tendencies led him to contact producerRick Rubin fifteen days shy of its due date to strip down the record's sound in favor of a more minimalist approach.97 Initial promotion of his sixth album included worldwide video projections of the album's music and live television performances.9899 Yeezus, West's sixth album, was released June 18, 2013 to rave reviews from critics.100 It became the rapper's sixth consecutive number one debut, but also marked his lowest solo opening week sales.101 Def Jam issued "Black Skinhead" to radio in July 2013 as the album's lead single.102 On September 6, 2013, Kanye West announced he would be headlining his first solo tour in five years, to support Yeezus, with fellow American rapper Kendrick Lamaraccompanying him along the way.103104 In June 2013, West and television personality Kim Kardashian announced the birth of their first child, North. In October 2013, West and Kardashian announced their engagement to widespread media attention.105 November 2013, West stated that he was beginning work on his next studio album, hoping to release it by mid-2014,106 with production by Rick Rubin and Q-Tip.107 In December 2013, Adidasannounced the beginning of their official apparel collaboration with West, to be premiered the following year.108 In May 2014, West and Kardashian were married in a private ceremony in Florence, Italy, with a variety of artists and celebrities in attendance.105 West released a single, "Only One", featuring Paul McCartney, on December 31, 2014.109 West (masked) performing during the Yeezus Tour in 2013. "FourFiveSeconds", a single jointly produced withRihanna and McCartney, was released in January 2015. West also appeared on the Saturday Night Live 40th Anniversary Special, where he premiered a new song entitled "Wolves", featuring Sia Furler and fellow Chicago rapper, Vic Mensa. In February 2015, West premiered his clothing collaboration with Adidas, entitled Yeezy Season 1, to generally positive reviews. This would include West'sYeezy Boost sneakers.110 In March 2015, West released the single "All Day" featuringTheophilus London, Allan Kingdom and Paul McCartney.111 West performed the song at the 2015 BRIT Awards with a number of US rappers and UK grime MC's including: Skepta, Wiley, Novelist, Fekky,Krept & Konan, Stormzy, Allan Kingdom, Theophilus London and Vic Mensa.112 He would premiere the second iteration of his clothing line, Yeezy Season 2, in September 2015 at New York Fashion Week.113 2015–present: The Life of Pablo and Turbo Grafx 16 Main article: The Life of Pablo Having initially announced a new album entitled So Help Me God slated for a 2014 release, in March 2015 West announced that the album would instead be tentatively called SWISH.114 Later that month, West was awarded an honorary doctorate by theSchool of the Art Institute of Chicago for his contributions to music, fashion, and popular culture, officially making him an honorary DFA.115 The next month, West headlined at the Glastonbury Festival in the UK, despite a petition signed by almost 135,000 people against his appearance.116 Toward the end of the set, West proclaimed himself: "the greatest living rock star on the planet."117 Media outlets, including social media sites such as Twitter, were divided on his performance.118119 NME stated, "The decision to book West for the slot has proved controversial since its announcement, and the show itself appeared to polarise both Glastonbury goers and those who tuned in to watch on their TVs."119 The publication added that "he's letting his music speak for and prove itself."120 The Guardian said that "his set has a potent ferocity – but there are gaps and stutters, and he cuts a strangely lone figure in front of the vast crowd."121 In December 2015, West released a song titled "Facts".122 West announced in January 2016 that''SWISH'' would be released on February 11, and that month released new songs "Real Friends" and a snippet of "No More Parties in L.A." with Kendrick Lamar. This also revived the GOOD Fridays initiative in which Kanye releases new singles every Friday. On January 26, 2016, West revealed he had renamed the album from SWISH to Waves, and also announced the premier of his Yeezy Season 3 clothing line at Madison Square Garden.123 In the weeks leading up to the album's release, West became embroiled in several Twitter controversies124 and released several changing iterations of the tracklist for the new album. Several days ahead of its release, West again changed the title, this time to The Life of Pablo.125 On February 11, West premiered the album at Madison Square Garden as part of the presentation of his Yeezy Season 3 clothing line.126Following the preview, West announced that he would be modifying the track list once more before its release to the public,127 and further delayed its release to finalize the recording of the track "Waves" at the behest of co-writer Chance the Rapper. He released the album exclusively on Tidal on 14 February 2016 following a performance on SNL.128129Following its official streaming release, West continued to tinker with mixes of several tracks, describing the work as "a living breathing changing creative expression"130 and proclaiming the end of the album as a dominant release form.131Although a statement by West around Life of Pablo's initial release indicated that the album would be a permanent exclusive to Tidal, the album was released through several other competing services starting in April.132 On February 24, 2016, West stated on Twitter that he was planning to release another album in the summer of 2016, tentatively called Turbo Grafx 16 in reference to the 1980s video game console of the same name.133134 On June 3, 2016, West premiered the first single (which has no title) off the GOOD Music album Cruel Winter, which was six minutes and featured Travis Scott, Big Sean, Gucci Mane, Desiigner, Yo Gotti,Quavo, and 2 Chainz.135136 He told the radio host, Big Boy, that the beat had been in works for a year and a half.135 Musical style Influences and early work West's musical career has been defined by frequent stylistic shifts, and has seen him develop and explore a variety of different musical approaches and genres. When asked about his early musical inspirations, he has named artists such as A Tribe Called Quest, Stevie Wonder, Michael Jackson, George Michael, LL Cool J, Phil Collins and Madonna.137 West has namedPuff Daddy as the "most important cultural figure" in his life,138139 and he has also described David Bowie as one of his "most important inspirations."140 West was formatively mentored by Chicago producerNo I.D., who introduced him to hip hop production in the early 1990s, allowing a teenage West to sit in on recording sessions.141 Early in his career, West pioneered a style of production dubbed "chipmunk soul"142143 which utilizedpitched-up vocal samples, usually fromsoul and R&B songs, along with his own drums and instrumentation.144 His first major release featuring his trademark soulful vocal sampling style was "This Can't Be Life", a track from Jay-Z’s The Dynasty: Roc La Familia. West has said thatWu-Tang Clan producer RZA influenced him in his style,16145 and has named Wu-Tang rappers Ghostface Killah and Ol' Dirty Bastard as inspirations.146 RZA spoke positively of the comparisons, stating in an interview for Rolling Stone, "I got super respect for Kanye ... he is going to inspire people to be like him."147 West further developed his style on his 2004 debut album, The College Dropout. After a rough version was leaked, he meticulously refined the production, adding string arrangements, gospel choirs, and improved drum programming.34 West performing backed by an orchestral section in 2007. For his second album, Late Registration (2005), he collaborated with film score composer Jon Brionand drew influence from non-rap influences such as English trip hopgroup Portishead.54 Blending West's primary soulful hip hop production with Brion's elaborate chamber poporchestration, the album experimentally incorporated a wide array of different genres and prominent orchestral elements, including string arrangements, piano chords, brass flecks, and horn riffs among other symphonic instrumentation.55 It also incorporated a myriad of foreign and vintage instruments not typical in popular music, let alone hip hop, such as a celesta,harpsichord, Chamberlin, CS-80 analog synthesizer, Chinese bells and berimbau,vibraphones, and marimba.148 Rolling Stone described Late Registration as West claiming "the whole world of music as hip-hop turf" chronicling the album as "his mad quest to explode every cliché about hip-hop identity."51 Critic Robert Christgauwrote that "there's never been hip-hop so complex and subtle musically."149 For a period of time, Kanye West stood as the sole current pop star to tour with a string section,54 as audible on his 2006 live album Late Orchestration. Middle period With his third album, Graduation (2007), West moved away from the soulful sound of his previous releases and towards a more atmospheric, rock-tinged, electronic-influenced soundscape.150 Under the belief that Late Registration had been too indulgent and poorly arranged, he fashioned Graduation to contain less ornate production, made the album completely devoid of skits, and attempted to sequence it as a tighter, more cohesive package.54151 The musical evolution arose from him listening to music genres encompassing European Britpop and Euro-disco, American alternative and indie-rock, and his native Chicago house.152153Towards this end, West retracted much of the live instrumentation that characterized his previous album and replaced it with heavy, gothic synthesizers,154 distortedsynth-chords, rave stabs, house beats,electro-disco rhythms, and a wide array ofmodulated electronic noises and digitalaudio-effects.61153 In addition, West drew musical inspiration from arena rockbands such as The Rolling Stones, U2, andLed Zeppelin in terms of melody and chord progression.6263 Similar to its predecessor, the album wasn't confined to the conventional looping techniques typical of contemporary hip-hop and instead continued to implement sudden musicalshifts within its multi-layered song structures and express intricately composed introductions, bridges, andcodas.155 The Roland TR-808, the titular drum machine which served as a primary instrument on 808s and Heartbreak. Conceived in the wake of several distressing personal events, West's fourth studio album, 808s & Heartbreak(2008), marked a radical departure from his previous releases,156 largely abandoning rap and hip hop stylings in favor of a stark electropopsound157158159 composed utilizing theRoland TR-808 drum machine, the Auto-Tune vocal processor, and virtual synthesistechnology.160 The album's music features austere production and elements such as droning synthesizers, dense drums, lengthy strings, and somber piano,161 and drew comparisons to the work of 1980s post-punk and new wavegroups;161 West would confess an affinity with artists such as Joy Division,162 Gary Numan, TJ Swan and Boy George,163164and later described 808s as "the first black new wave album."165 Maintaining a "minimal but functional" approach towards the album's studio production,164166West explored the electronic feel produced by his explicitly Auto-Tuned vocals and manipulated the sounds created by the 808, modulating its pitch to produce a distorted, electronic sound;167 he then sought to juxtapose mechanical sounds with the traditional sounds of taiko drumsand choir monks.168 Rolling Stone''journalist Matthew Trammell asserted that the record was ahead of its time and wrote in a 2012 article, "Now that popular music has finally caught up to it, ''808s & Heartbreak has revealed itself to be Kanye’s most vulnerable work, and perhaps his most brilliant."80 West recorded his fifth album, My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy (2010), with a wide range of collaborators. It has been noted by writers for its maximalist aesthetic and its incorporation of elements from West's previous four albums.31169170Entertainment Weekly's Simon Vozick-Levinson noted that such elements "all recur at various points", namely "the luxurious soul of 2004's The College Dropout, the symphonic pomp of Late Registration, the gloss of 2007's''Graduation'', and the emotionally exhaustedelectro of 2008's 808s & Heartbreak."169AllMusic's Andy Kellman views it as the "culmination" of those albums, while noting that "it does not merely draw characteristics from each one of them. The 13 tracks ... sometimes fuse them together simultaneously. Consequently, the sonic and emotional layers are often difficult to pry apart and enumerate".171 Kellman emphasized the track "All of the Lights" as most representative of the album's "contrasting elements and maniacal extravagance."31 Robert Christgau, writing for MSN Music, commented that the music eschews the "grace" of The College Dropout and Late Registration for "grandiosity" and "sonic luxuries."172 West performing in 2013 as part of the Yeezus Tour. Recent work Describing his sixth studio album Yeezus (2013) as "a protest to music,"173West embraced an abrasive style that incorporated a variety of unconventional influences. Music critic Greg Kot described it as "a hostile, abrasive and intentionally off-putting" album that combines "the worlds of" 1980s acid-house and contemporary Chicago drill music, 1990sindustrial music, and the "avant-rap" ofSaul Williams, Death Grips and Odd Future.96 The album also incorporates elements of trap music,174 as well asdancehall, punk, and electro.174175176Inspired by the minimalist design of Le Corbusier177 and primarily electronic in nature, the album features distorted drum machines and "synthesizers that sound like they're malfunctioning, low-resolution samplers that add a pixelated digital aura to the most analog sounds."178 To this end, the album incorporates glitches reminiscent of CD skips or corrupted MP3's, and Auto-Tuned vocals are modulated to a point in which they are difficult to decipher.178 It also continues West's practice of eclectic samples: he employs a sample of Nina Simone's "Strange Fruit," an obscure Hindi sample on "I Am a God", and a sample of 1970sHungarian rock group Omega on "New Slaves". "On Sight" interpolates a melody from "Sermon (He'll Give Us What We Really Need)" by the Holy Name of Mary Choral Family.179 Rolling Stone called the album a "brilliant, obsessive-compulsive career auto-correct".180 Released in 2016 after several years of delays, West's seventh album The Life of Pablo was noted for its "raw, occasionally even intentionally messy, composition" in distinction to West's previous albums.181Rolling Stone wrote that "this is a messy album that feels like it was made that way on purpose, after the laser-sharp intensity of Yeezus," stating that "It's designed to sound like a work in progress." Carl Wilson of Slate characterized the album as creating "strange links between Kanye’s many iterations—soul-sample enthusiast, heartbroken Auto-Tune crooner, hedonistic avant-pop composer, industrial-rap shit-talker," suggesting that "the point is that in the context of all this sonic landscaping, in West’s kamikaze, mood-swinging way,Pablo now seems undeniably (not half-assedly, as I’d been about to conclude) like an album of struggle." He also noted the album's use of auto-tune, a cappella, as well as bass and percussion lines "that are only the tail-end decay of some lost starting place, some vanished rhythmic Eden."182 West initially characterized the release as "a gospel album." Greg Kot of the Chicago Tribune wrote in his review of''The Life of Pablo'', "West's version of gospel touches on some of those sonic cues — heavy organ, soaring choirs — but seems more preoccupied with gospel text and the notion of redemption."183 Other ventures West in 2007. Fashion Early in his career, West made clear his interest in fashion and desire to work in the clothing design industry.3894 In September 2005, West announced that he would release his Pastelle Clothing line in spring 2006, claiming "Now that I have a Grammy under my belt and Late Registration is finished, I am ready to launch my clothing line next spring."184The line was developed over the following four years – with multiple pieces teased by West himself – before the line was ultimately cancelled in 2009.185186 In 2009, West collaborated with Nike to release his own shoe, the Air Yeezys, with a second version released in 2012. In January 2009, West introduced his first shoe line designed for Louis Vuitton during Paris Fashion Week. The line was released in summer 2009.187 West has additionally designed shoewear for Bape and Italian shoemaker Giuseppe Zanotti.188 On October 1, 2011, Kanye West premiered his women's fashion label, DW Kanye West189 at Paris Fashion Week. He received support from DSquared2 duo Dean and Dan Caten, Olivier Theyskens, Jeremy Scott, Azzedine Alaïa, and the Olsen twins, who were also in attendance during his show. His debut fashion show received mixed-to-negative reviews,190ranging from reserved observations by Style.com191 to excoriating commentary by The Wall Street Journal,192 The New York Times,193 the International Herald Tribune, Elleuk.com, The Daily Telegraph,Harper's Bazaar and many others.194195196 On March 6, 2012, West premiered a second fashion line at Paris Fashion Week.197198 The line's reception was markedly improved from the previous presentation, with a number of critics heralding West for his "much improved" sophomore effort.199 An advertisement for West's 2015 shoe collaboration with Adidas, the Yeezy 350. On December 3, 2013, Adidasofficially confirmed a new shoe collaboration deal with West.108 After months of anticipation and rumors, West confirmed the release of the Adidas YeezyBoosts with a Twitter announcement directing fans to the domain yeezy.supply. In 2015, West unveiled his Yeezy Season clothing line, premiering Season 1 in collaboration with Adidas early in the year.200 The line received positive critical reviews, with Vogue observing "a protective toughness, a body-conscious severity that made the clothes more than a simple accessory."201 The release of the Yeezy Boosts and the full Adidas collaboration was showcased in New York City on February 12, 2015, with free streaming to 50 cinemas in 13 countries around the world.202 An initial release of the Adidas Yeezy Boosts was limited to 9000 pairs to be available only in New York City via the Adidas smartphone app; the Adidas Yeezy Boosts were sold out within 10 minutes.203 The shoes released worldwide on February 28, 2015, were limited to select boutique stores and the Adidas UK stores. He followed with Season 2 later that year at New York Fashion Week.110 On February 11, West premiered his Yeezy Season 3 clothing line atMadison Square Garden in conjunction with the previewing of his album The Life of Pablo.126 Business ventures West founded the record label and production company GOOD Music in 2004, in conjunction with Sony BMG, shortly after releasing his debut album, The College Dropout. John Legend, Common, and West were the label's inaugural artists.204 The label houses artists including West, Big Sean, Pusha T, Teyana Taylor, Yasiin Bey / Mos Def, D'banj and John Legend, and producers including Hudson Mohawke, Q-Tip, Travis Scott, No I.D., Jeff Bhasker, and S1. GOOD Music has released ten albumscertified gold or higher by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). In November 2015, West appointed Pusha T the new president of GOOD Music.205 In August 2008, West revealed plans to open 10 Fatburger restaurants in the Chicago area; the first was set to open in September 2008 in Orland Park. The second followed in January 2009, while a third location is yet to be revealed, although the process is being finalized. His company, KW Foods LLC, bought the rights to the chain in Chicago.206 Ultimately, in 2009, only two locations actually opened. In February 2011, West shut down the Fatburger located in Orland Park.207 Later that year, the remaining Beverly location also was shuttered.208 The logo of West's GOOD Music imprint. On January 5, 2012, West announced his establishment of the creative content companyDONDA, named after his late mother Donda West.209 In his announcement, West proclaimed that the company would "pick up where Steve Jobsleft off"; DONDA would operate as "a design company which will galvanize amazing thinkers in a creative space to bounce their dreams and ideas" with the "goal to make products and experiences that people want and can afford."210 West is notoriously secretive about the company's operations, maintaining neither an official website nor a social media presence.211212 In stating DONDA's creative philosophy, West articulated the need to "put creatives in a room together with like minds" in order to "simplify and aesthetically improve everything we see, taste, touch, and feel.".210 Contemporary critics have noted the consistentminimalistic aesthetic exhibited throughout DONDA creative projects.213214215 On March 30, 2015, it was announced that West is a co-owner, with various other music artists, in the music streamingservice Tidal. The service specialises inlossless audio and high definition music videos. Jay Z acquired the parent company of Tidal, Aspiro, in the first quarter of 2015.216 Including Beyoncé and Jay-Z, sixteen artist stakeholders (such asRihanna, Beyoncé, Madonna, Chris Martin,Nicki Minaj and more) co-own Tidal, with the majority owning a 3% equity stake.217The idea of having an all artist owned streaming service was created by those involved to adapt to the increased demand for streaming within the current music industry, and to rival other streaming services such as Spotify, which have been criticised for their low payout ofroyalties.218 "The challenge is to get everyone to respect music again, to recognize its value", stated Jay-Z on the release of Tidal.219 On June 6, 2016, West announced the Yeezy Season 2 Zine and the Adidas Yeezy Boost 750 will be released to retailers on June 11.220 They are high-top shoes with a glow in the dark sole.220 Philanthropy West, alongside his mother, founded the "Kanye West Foundation" in Chicago in 2003, tasked with a mission to battle dropout and illiteracy rates, while partnering with community organizations to provide underprivileged youth access to music education.221 In 2007, the West and the Foundation partnered with Strong American Schools as part of their "Ed in '08" campaign.222223 As spokesman for the campaign, West appeared in a series of PSAs for the organization, and hosted an inaugural benefit concert in August of that year.224 In 2008, following the death of West's mother, the foundation was rechristened "The Dr. Donda West Foundation." 221225The foundation ceased operations in 2011.226 Kanye West and friend, Rhymefest, also founded "Donda's House, Inc". Got Bars is the Donda’s House signature music/lyric composition and performance program. Participants are selected through an application and audition process. Got Bars is a free music writing program with the goal of helping at-risk Chicago youth. It is aimed at students between 15 and 24, and includes lessons on how to write and record music. Their curriculum is based on the teaching philosophy and pedagogy of Dr. Donda West with a focus on collaborative and experiential learning.227 West has additionally appeared and participated in many fundraisers, benefit concerts, and has done community work for Hurricane Katrina relief, the Kanye West Foundation, the Millions More Movement,100 Black Men of America, a Live Earthconcert benefit, World Water Day rally and march, Nike runs, and a MTV special helping young Iraq War veterans who struggle through debt and PTSD a second chance after returning home.228 Controversies General media West has been an outspoken and controversial celebrity throughout his career, receiving both criticism and praise from many, including the mainstream media, other artists and entertainers, and two U.S. presidents.3894 On September 2, 2005, during a benefit concert forHurricane Katrina relief on NBC, A Concert for Hurricane Relief, West (a featured speaker) accused President George W. Bush of not "caring about black people". When West was presenting alongside actorMike Myers, he deviated from the prepared script to criticize the media's portrayal of hurricane victims, saying: Myers spoke next and continued to read the script. Once it was West's turn to speak again, he said, "George Bush doesn't care about black people." At this point, telethon producer Rick Kaplan cut off the microphone and then cut away to Chris Tucker, who was unaware of the cut for a few seconds. Still, West's comment reached much of the United States.229230 Bush stated in an interview that the comment was "one of the most disgusting moments" of his presidency.59 In November 2010, in a taped interview withMatt Lauer for the Today show, West expressed regret for his criticism of Bush. "I would tell George Bush in my moment of frustration, I didn't have the grounds to call him a racist", he told Lauer. "I believe that in a situation of high emotion like that we as human beings don't always choose the right words." The following day, Bush reacted to the apology in a live interview with Lauer saying he appreciated the rapper's remorse. "I'm not a hater", Bush said. "I don't hate Kanye West. I was talking about an environment in which people were willing to say things that hurt. Nobody wants to be called a racist if in your heart you believe in equality of races."231Reactions were mixed, but some felt that West had no need to apologize. "It was not the particulars of your words that mattered, it was the essence of a feeling of the insensitivity towards our communities that many of us have felt for far too long", argued Def Jam co-founder Russell Simmons.232 Bush himself was receptive to the apology, saying, "I appreciate that. It wasn't just Kanye West who was talking like that during Katrina, I cited him as an example, I cited others as an example as well. You know, I appreciate that."233 In September 2013, West was widely rebuked by human rights groups for performing in Kazakhstan at the wedding of authoritarian President Nursultan Nazarbayev's grandson. He traveled to Kazakhstan, which has one of the poorest human rights records in the world, as a personal guest of Nazarbayev.234 Other notable Western performers, includingSting, have previously cancelled performances in the country over human rights concerns.235236 West was reportedly paid US$3 million for his performance.236 West had previously participated in cultural boycotts, joiningShakira and Rage Against The Machine in refusing to perform in Arizona after the 2010 implementation of stop and search laws directed against potential illegal aliens.237 Later in 2013, West launched a tirade onTwitter directed at talk show host Jimmy Kimmel after his ABC program Jimmy Kimmel Live! ran a sketch on September 25 involving two children re-enacting West's recent interview with Zane Lowe for BBC Radio 1 in which he calls himself the biggest rock star on the planet. Kimmel reveals the following night that West called him to demand an apology shortly before taping.238 During a November 26, 2013 radio interview, West explained why he believed that President Obama had problems pushing policies in Washington: "Man, let me tell you something about George Bush and oil money and Obama and no money. People want to say Obama can't make these moves or he's not executing. That's because he ain't got those connections. Black people don't have the same level of connections as Jewish people...We ain't Jewish. We don't got family that got money like that."239 In response to his comments, the Anti-Defamation Leaguestated: "There it goes again, the age-old canard that Jews are all-powerful and control the levers of power in government."240 On December 21, 2013, West backed off of the original comment and told a Chicago radio station that "I thought I was giving a compliment, but if anything it came off more ignorant. I don’t know how being told you have money is an insult."241 In February 2016, West again became embroiled in controversy when he posted a tweet seemingly asserting Bill Cosby's innocence in the wake of over 50 women making allegations of sexual assault directed at Cosby.242 That same month, West became embroiled in a short-lived social media altercation with rapper Wiz Khalifa on Twitter that eventually involved their mutual ex-partner, Amber Rose, who protested to West's mention of her and Khalifa's child.243 The feud involved allegations by Rose concerning her sexual relationship with West, and received significant media attention. As of February 2, 2016, West and Khalifa had reconciled.244 Award shows In 2004, West had his first of a number of public incidents during his attendance at music award events. At the American Music Awards of 2004, West stormed out of the auditorium after losing Best New Artist to country singer Gretchen Wilson. He later commented, "I felt like I was definitely robbed ... I was the best new artist this year."58 After the 2006 Grammy nominations were released, West said he would "really have a problem" if he did not win the Album of the Year, saying, "I don't care what I do, I don't care how much I stunt – you can never take away from the amount of work I put into it. I don't want to hear all of that politically correct stuff."245On November 2, 2006, when his "Touch the Sky" failed to win Best Video at the MTV Europe Music Awards, West went onto the stage as the award was being presented toJustice and Simian for "We Are Your Friends" and argued that he should have won the award instead.246247 Hundreds of news outlets worldwide criticized the outburst. On November 7, 2006, West apologized for this outburst publicly during his performance as support act for U2 for their Vertigo concert in Brisbane.248 He later spoofed the incident on the 33rd season premiere of Saturday Night Live in September 2007.249 On September 9, 2007, West suggested that his race had something to do with his being overlooked for opening the 2007 MTV Video Music Awards (VMAs) in favor of Britney Spears; he claimed, "Maybe my skin’s not right."250 West was performing at the event; that night, he lost all five awards that he was nominated for, including Best Male Artist and Video of the Year. After the show, he was visibly upset that he had lost at the VMAs two years in a row, stating that he would not come back to MTV ever again. He also appeared on several radio stations saying that when he made the song "Stronger" that it was his dream to open the VMAs with it. He has also stated that Spears has not had a hit in a long period of time and that MTV exploited her for ratings.251 Kanye West at the 2009 Tribeca Film Festival. On September 13, 2009, during the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards while Taylor Swift was accepting her award for Best Female Video for "You Belong with Me", West went on stage and grabbed the microphone to proclaim that Beyoncé's video for "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)", nominated for the same award, was "one of the best videos of all time". He was subsequently removed from the remainder of the show for his actions.81252253When Beyoncé later won the award for Best Video of the Year for "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)", she called Swift up on stage so that she could finish her acceptance speech.252 West was criticized by various celebrities for the outburst,81254255256 and by PresidentBarack Obama, who called West a "jackass".257258259260 In addition, West's VMA disruption sparked a large influx of Internet photo memes with blogs, forums and "tweets" with the "Let you finish" photo-jokes.261 He posted a Tweet soon after the event where he stated, "Everybody wanna booooo me but I'm a fan of real pop culture... I'm not crazy y'all, I'm just real."262 He then posted two apologies for the outburst on his personal blog; one on the night of the incident, and the other the following day, when he also apologized during an appearance on The Jay Leno Show.255263 After Swift appeared on The View two days after the outburst, partly to discuss the matter, West called her to apologize personally. Swift said she accepted his apology.264265266 In September 2010, West wrote a series of apologetic tweets addressed to Swift including "Beyonce didn't need that. MTV didn't need that and Taylor and her family friends and fans definitely didn't want or need that" and concluding with "I'm sorry Taylor." He also revealed he had written a song for Swift and if she did not accept the song, he would perform it himself.267However, on November 8, 2010, in an interview with a Minnesota radio station, he seemed to recant his past apologies by attempting to describe the act at the 2009 awards show as "selfless" and downgrade the perception of disrespect it created.268269 In "''Famous," a track from his 2016 album ''The Life of Pablo, West implies that this incident led to Swift's stardom, rapping, "I feel like me and Taylor might still have sex/ Why? I made that bitch famous."270 After some media backlash about the reference,271 West posted on Twitter "I did not diss Taylor Swift and I've never dissed her...First thing is I'm an artist and as an artist I will express how I feel with no censorship."272273 He continued by adding that he had asked both Swift and his wife, Kim Kardashian, for permission to publish the line.274275 On February 8, 2015, at the 57th Annual Grammy Awards, West walked on stage asBeck was accepting his award for Album of the Year and then walked off stage, leaving the audience to think he was joking . After the awards show, West stated in an interview that he was not joking and that "Beck needs to respect artistry, he should have given his award to Beyoncé".276 On February 26, 2015, he publicly apologized to Beck on Twitter.277 On August 30, 2015, West was presented with the Michael Jackson Video Vanguard Award at the MTV Video Music Awards. In his acceptance speech, he stated, "Y'all might be thinking right now, 'I wonder did he smoke something before he came out here?' And the answer is: 'Yes, I rolled up a little something. I knocked the edge off.'"278 At the end of his speech, he announced, "I have decided in 2020 to run for president."279280 Petitions Music fans have turned to Change.orgaround the globe to try and block West's participation at various events. The largest unsuccessful petition has been to theGlastonbury Festival 2015 with 133,000+ voters stating they would prefer a rock band to headline.281 On July 20, 2015,282within five days of West's announcement as the headlining artist of the closing ceremonies283 of the 2015 Pan American Games, Change.org user XYZ collected over 50,000 signatures for West's removal as headliner284 citing the headlining artist should be Canadian. In his Pan American Games Closing Ceremony performance, close to the end of his performance, West closed the show by tossing his faulty microphone in the air and walked off stage.285 Personal life Relationships West's wife Kim Kardashian, pictured in September 2012 West began an on-and-off relationship with designer Alexis Phifer in 2002, and they became engaged in August 2006. The pair ended their 18-month engagement in 2008.286 West subsequently dated model Amber Rosefrom 2008 until the summer of 2010.287West began dating reality star and longtime friend288 Kim Kardashian in April 2012.289 West and Kardashian became engaged in October 2013,290291 and married on May 24, 2014 at Fort di Belvedere in Florence, Italy.292 Their private ceremony was subject to widespread mainstream coverage, with West taking issue with the couple's portrayal in the media.293 They have two children: daughter North "Nori" West (born June 15, 2013)294295 and son Saint West (born December 5, 2015).296 In April 2015, West and Kardashian traveled to Jerusalem to have North baptized in theArmenian Apostolic Church at theCathedral of St. James.297 The couple's high status and respective careers have resulted in their relationship becoming subject to heavy media coverage; The New York Times referred to their marriage as "a historic blizzard of celebrity."298 Mother's death On November 10, 2007, at approximately 7:35 pm, paramedics responding to an emergency call transported West's mother, Donda West, to the nearby Centinela Freeman Hospital in Marina del Rey, California. She was unresponsive in the emergency room, and after resuscitation attempts, doctors pronounced her dead at approximately 8:30 pm,299 at age 58.300The Los Angeles County coroner's office said in January 2008 that West had died of heart disease while suffering "multiple post-operative factors" after plastic surgery. She had undergone liposuctionand breast reduction.300 Beverly Hillsplastic surgeon Andre Aboolian had refused to do the surgery because West had a health condition that placed her at risk for a heart attack.299 Aboolian referred her to an internist to investigate her cardiac issue.299 She never met with the doctor recommended by Aboolian and had the procedures performed by a third doctor, Jan Adams.299 Donda West in August 2007 Adams sent condolences to Donda West's family but declined to publicly discuss the procedure, citing confidentiality. West’s family, through celebrity attorney Ed McPherson, filed complaints with the Medical Board against Adams and Aboolian for violating patient confidentiality following her death.301Adams had previously been under scrutiny by the medical board.302303 He appeared on Larry King Live on November 20, 2007, but left before speaking. Two days later, he appeared again, with his attorney, stating he was there to "defend himself". He said that the recently released autopsy results "spoke for themselves".304 The final coroner's report January 10, 2008, concluded that Donda West died of "coronary artery disease and multiple post-operative factors due to or as a consequence of liposuction andmammoplasty".305 The funeral and burial for Donda West was held in Oklahoma City on November 20, 2007.306 West played his first concert following the funeral at The O2 in London on November 22. He dedicated a performance of "Hey Mama", as well as a cover of Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'", to his mother, and did so on all other dates of his Glow in the Dark tour.307 At a December 2008 press conference inNew Zealand, West spoke about his mother's death for the first time. "It was like losing an arm and a leg and trying to walk through that", he told reporters.308 California governor Arnold Schwarzenegger signed the "Donda West Law", legislation which makes it mandatory for patients to provide medical clearance for elective cosmetic surgery.309 Legal issues In December 2006, Robert "Evel" Knievelsued West for trademark infringement in West's video for "Touch the Sky". Knievel took issue with a "sexually charged video" in which West takes on the persona of "Evel Kanyevel" and attempts flying a rocket over a canyon. The suit claimed infringement on Knievel's trademarked name and likeness. Knievel also claimed that the "vulgar and offensive" images depicted in the video damaged his reputation. The suit sought monetary damages and an injunction to stop distribution of the video.310 West's attorneys argued that the music video amounted to satire and therefore was covered under the First Amendment. Just days before his death in November 2007, Knievel amicably settled the suit after being paid a visit from West, saying, "I thought he was a wonderful guy and quite a gentleman."311 On September 11, 2008, West and his road manager/bodyguard Don "Don C." Crowley were arrested at Los Angeles International Airport and booked on charges of felony vandalism after an altercation with thepaparazzi in which West and Crowley broke the photographers' cameras.312313West was later released from the Los Angeles Police Department's Pacific Division station in Culver City on $20,000 bail bond. On September 26, 2008, the Los Angeles County District Attorney's Officesaid it would not file felony counts against West over the incident. Instead the case file was forwarded to the city attorney's office, which charged West with one count of misdemeanor vandalism, one count ofgrand theft and one count of battery and his manager with three counts of each on March 18, 2009.314 West's and Crowley's arraignment was delayed from an original date of April 14, 2009.315 West was arrested again on November 14, 2008 at the Hilton hotel near Gatesheadafter another scuffle involving a photographer outside the famous Tup Tup Palace nightclub in Newcastle upon Tyne. He was later released "with no further action", according to a police spokesperson.316 On July 19, 2013, West was leaving LAX as he was surrounded by dozens ofpaparazzi. West became increasingly agitated as a photographer, Daniel Ramos, continued to ask him why people were not allowed to speak in his presence. West then says, "I told you don't talk to me, right? You trying to get me in trouble so I steal off on you and have to pay you like $250,000 and shit." Then he allegedly charged the man and grabbed him and his camera. The incident captured by TMZ, took place for a few seconds before a female voice can be heard telling West to stop. West then released the man, and his camera, and drove away from the scene. Medics were later called to the scene on behalf of the photographer who was grabbed. It was reported West could be charged with felony attempted robbery behind the matter.317 However, the charges were reduced to misdemeanor criminal battery and attempted grand theft.318 In March 2014, West was sentenced to serve two years' probation for the misdemeanor battery conviction and required to attend 24 anger management sessions, perform 250 hours of community service and pay restitution to Ramos.319 Religious beliefs After the success of his song "Jesus Walks" from the album The College Dropout, West was questioned on his beliefs and said, "I will say that I'm spiritual. I have accepted Jesus as my Savior. And I will say that I fall short every day."320 In a 2008 interview with The Fader, West stated that "I’m like a vessel, and God has chosen me to be the voice and the connector."321 In a 2009 interview with online magazineBossip, West clarified that he believed in God, but "would never go into a religion," explaining that "I feel like religion is more about separation and judgment than bringing people together and understanding. That’s all I’m about."322More recently, in September 2014, West referred to himself as a Christian during one of his concerts.323 Legacy and influence Mr. West has had the most sui generiship-hop career of the last decade. No rapper has embodied hip-hop’s often contradictory impulses of narcissism and social good quite as he has, and no producer has celebrated the lush and the ornate quite as he has. He has spent most of his career in additive mode, figuring out how to make music that’s majestic and thought-provoking and grand-scaled. And he's also widened the genre's gates, whether for middle-classvalues or high-fashion and high-artdreams. West is among the most critically acclaimed artists of the twenty-first century, receiving praise from music critics, fans, fellow musicians, artists, and wider cultural figures for his work.12 AllMusiceditor Jason Birchmeier writes of his impact, "As his career progressed throughout the early 21st century, West shattered certain stereotypes about rappers, becoming a superstar on his own terms without adapting his appearance, his rhetoric, or his music to fit any one musical mold."38 Jon Caramanica of The New York Times said that West has been "a frequent lightning rod for controversy, a bombastic figure who can count rankling two presidents among his achievements."94Village Voice Media senior editor Ben Westhoff dubbed him the greatest hip hop artist of all time, writing that "he's made the best albums and changed the game the most, and his music is the most likely to endure,"324 while Complex called him the 21st century's "most important artist of any art form, of any genre."325 In 2016, The Guardian compared West to the late David Bowie within the "modern mainstream", arguing that "there is nobody else who can sell as many records as West does ... while remaining so resolutely experimental and capable of stirring things up culturally and politically."326 West's middle-class background, flamboyant fashion sense and outspokenness have set him apart from other rappers.3894 Rolling Stone credited West with transforming hip hop's mainstream, "establishing a style of introspective yet glossy rap ...", and called him "as interesting and complicated a pop star as the 2000s produced—a rapper who mastered, upped and moved beyond the hip-hop game, a producer who created a signature sound and then abandoned it to his imitators, a flashy, free-spending sybarite with insightful things to say about college, culture and economics, an egomaniac with more than enough artistic firepower to back it up."327 Early in his career, he was among the first rappers to publicly criticize the preponderance ofhomophobia in hip hop.328 The sales competition between rapper 50 Cent's''Curtis'' and West's Graduation altered the direction of hip hop and helped pave the way for new rappers who did not follow thehardcore-gangster mold.69 Rosie Swash of The Guardian viewed the sales competition as a historical moment in hip-hop, because it "highlighted the diverging facets of hip-hop in the last decade; the former was gangsta rap for the noughties, while West was the thinking man's alternative."329 His 2008 album 808s & Heartbreak polarized both listeners and critics upon its release, but was commercially successful and impacted hip hop and pop stylistically,38 as it laid the groundwork for a new wave of artists who generally eschewed typical rap braggadocio for intimate subject matter and introspection, including Frank Ocean,The Weeknd, Drake, Future, Kid Cudi,Childish Gambino, Lil Durk, Chief Keef, andSoulja Boy.330331332333334 According to Ben Detrick of XXL magazine, West effectively led a new wave of artists, including Kid Cudi, Wale, Lupe Fiasco, Kidz in the Hall, and Drake, who lacked the interest or ability to rap about gunplay ordrug-dealing.69 West performing in 2013. A substantial number of artists and other figures have professed admiration for West's work, including hip hop artists RZA of Wu-Tang Clan,Chuck D of Public Enemy,335 and DJ Premier of Gang Starr.147336Experimental rock pioneer and Velvet Underground founder Lou Reed said of West that "the guy really, really, really is talented. He's really trying to raise the bar. No one's near doing what he’s doing, it’s not even on the same planet." Musicians such as Paul McCartney337 andPrince338 have also commended West's work. Famed Tesla Motors CEO and inventor Elon Musk complimented West in a piece for Time Magazine's 100 most influential people list, writing that: Drake, Nicki Minaj and Casey Veggies have acknowledged being influenced directly by West.340341342 Non-rap artists such as English singer-songwriters Adele and Lily Allen,343344 New Zealand artistLorde,345 English rock band Arctic Monkeys,346 American pop singerHalsey,347 American pop rock singer Andy Grammar,348 Sergio Pizzorno of English rock band Kasabian349 and the American indie rock bands MGMT350 and Yeah Yeah Yeahs351 have cited West as an influence. Experimental and electronicartists such as James Blake352 Daniel Lopatin,353 and Tim Hecker354 have also cited West's work as an inspiration. Accolades Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Kanye West West's first six solo studio albums, all of which have gone platinum, have received numerous awards and critical acclaim.355All of his albums have been commercially successful, with Yeezus, his sixth solo album, becoming his fifth consecutive No. 1 album in the U.S. upon release.356 West has had six songs exceed 3 million in digital sales as of December 2012, with "Gold Digger" selling 3,086,000, "Stronger" selling 4,402,000, "Heartless"357 selling 3,742,000, "E.T." selling over 4,000,000, "Love Lockdown" selling over 3,000,000,358359 and "Niggas in Paris" selling over 3,000,000,360361 placing him third in overall digital sales of the past decade.362363 He has sold over 30 million digital songs in the United States making him one of the best-selling digital artists of all-time.364 West speaks after receiving an honorary doctorate from SAIC As of 2013, West has won a total of 21 Grammy Awards, making him one of the most awarded artists of all-time.5About.com ranked Kanye West No. 8 on their "Top 50 Hip-Hop Producers" list.365On May 16, 2008, Kanye West was crowned by MTV as the year's No. 1 "Hottest MC in the Game."366 On December 17, 2010, Kanye West was voted as the MTV Man of the Year by MTV.367Billboard ranked Kanye West No. 3 on their list of Top 10 Producers of the Decade.368West ties with Bob Dylan for having topped the annual Pazz & Jop critic poll the most number of times ever, with four number-one albums each.369 West has also been included twice in the Time 100 annual lists of the most influential people in the world as well as being listed in a number of''Forbes'' annual lists.6 In its 2012 list of "500 Greatest Albums of All Time, Rolling Stone included three of West's albums—''The College Dropout'' at number 298,370 Late Registration at number 118,371 and My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy at number 353.372 The Pitchfork online music publication ranked My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy''as the world's best album of the decade "so far"—between 2010 and 2014—on August 19, 2014, while ''Yeezus was ranked in the eighth position of a list of 100 albums. During the same week, the song "Runaway" (featuring Pusha T) was ranked in the third position in the publication's list of the 200 "best tracks" released since 2010.373374 Discography Main articles: Kanye West discographyand Kanye West production discography ; Studio albums * The College Dropout (2004) * Late Registration (2005) * Graduation (2007) * 808s & Heartbreak (2008) * My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy (2010) * Watch the Throne (with JAY-Z) (2011) * Yeezus (2013) * The Life of Pablo (2016) Videography * The College Dropout Video Anthology(2004) * Late Orchestration (2006) * VH1 Storytellers (2010) Tours * Touch The Sky Tour (2005) * Glow in the Dark Tour (2008) * Fame Kills: Starring Kanye West and Lady Gaga (Cancelled) (2009–10) * Watch the Throne Tour (With JAY-Z) (2011–12) * The Yeezus Tour (2013–14) Filmography Film Television Bibliography * Raising Kanye: Life Lessons from the Mother of a Hip-Hop Superstar (2007) * Thank You and You're Welcome (2009) * Through the Wire: Lyrics & Illuminations(2009) * Glow in the Dark (2009) See also * Kanye West portal References Notes # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Rucker, CJ."How We Heard Kanye West’s ‘The Life Of Pablo’….So Far". Hypetrak. HB Network. Retrieved 22 February 2016. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b [dead link] # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ (subscription required) # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ West, Donda, p. 105 # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' # '''Jump up^ Hess, p. 557 # Jump up^ West, Donda, p. 106 # Jump up^ Hess, p. 558 # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' # '''Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' ''c d'' ''e # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Mitchum, Rob.Review: The College Dropout. Pitchfork Media. Retrieved July 23, 2009. # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' Kellman, Andy.The College Dropout. AllMusic.All Music Guide. Retrieved August 25, 2011 # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' # '''Jump up^ Serpick, Evan.Kanye West. Rolling Stone Jann Wenner. Retrieved December 26, 2009. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' ''c # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Hess, p. 556 # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Kearney, Kevin (September 30, 2005). Rapper Kanye West on the cover of Time: Will rap music shed its "gangster" disguise?. World Socialist Web Site. Retrieved September 23, 2007. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h # Jump up^ Davis, Kimberly."The Many Faces of Kanye West" (June 2004) Ebony. # Jump up^ Davis, Kimberly."Kanye West: Hip Hop's New Big Shot" (April 2005)Ebony. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Reid, Shaheem (December 10, 2002). "Kanye West Raps Through His Broken Jaw, Lays Beats For Scarface, Ludacris". MTV. Retrieved October 23, 2007. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Endelman, Michael. Review: The College Dropout.Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on July 23, 2009. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ [dead link] # Jump up^ Kanye West – Through the Wire – Music Charts. aCharts.us. Retrieved July 3, 2010. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' Sheffield, Rob (November 22, 2010). Review: My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy.Rolling Stone. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # '''Jump up^ Brown, p. 121 # Jump up^ Brown, p. 120 # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' Perez, Rodrigo (August 12, 2005)."Kanye's Co-Pilot, Jon Brion, Talks About The Making Of Late Registration". MTV.Viacom. Retrieved March 2, 2006. # '''Jump up^ Brown, p. 124 # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' Itzkoff, Dave,"UPDATED: Kanye West Criticizes ‘Today’ Show for ‘Brutal’ Interview",''The New York Times''Arts Beat blog, November 10, 2010, 2:25 pm. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # '''Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' ''c # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Reid, Shaheem. 50 Cent Or Kanye West, Who Will Win? Nas, Timbaland, More Share Their Predictions. MTV. Viacom. Retrieved December 24, 2009. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' Check date values in: |date=(help) # '''Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Heartless: Hot 100 Charts. Billboard. Retrieved April 20, 2009. # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' ''c # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Denney, Alex (November 19, 2010). Review: My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy.NME. Retrieved on 2010-11-22. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Callahan-Bever, Noah (November 2010). Kanye West: Project Runaway.Complex. Retrieved November 30, 2010.Archived December 28, 2010, at theWayback Machine. # Jump up^ Hermes, Will (October 25, 2010).Lost in the World by Kanye West feat. Bon Iver and Gil Scott-Heron | Rolling Stone Music. Rolling Stone. Retrieved May 2, 2011. # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' Kanye West Album & Song Chart History – Hot 100.Billboard (magazine). Retrieved November 30, 2010. # '''Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' ''g # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Marcus, Stephanie. "Kim Kardashian, Kanye West Are Married In Over-The-Top Wedding In Florence (UPDATED)."Huffington Post. 24 May 2014. # Jump up^ Jackson, Reed (November 25, 2013). "Kanye West Hopes To Have New Album Out By Summer". XXL. # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b GQ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Vanity Fair # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Pitchfork # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Phillips, Amy (February 11, 2016)."Kanye West New Album The Life Of Pablo Debut Live Stream: Watch It Here". Pitchfork. Retrieved February 11, 2016. # Jump up^ West, Kanye (February 12, 2016). "The album is being mastered and will be out today… added on a couple of tracks…".Twitter. Retrieved February 16, 2016. # Jump up^ Pigeons and Planes # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^'''http://m.pitchfork.com/news/63742-kanye-west-says-new-album-coming-this-summer/ # '''Jump up^ Missing or empty|title= (help) # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "Kanye West Interviewed. Clash Music. 12 April 2008. # Jump up^ Heisler, Yoni."Kanye West is on another epic Twitter rant, says his album will “never be on Apple”. BGR. 15 February 2016. # Jump up^ West, Kanye.KANYE WEST on Twitter: Puff Daddy is the most important cultural figure in my life. His influence means everything to me."Twitter. 15 February 2015. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Rolling Stone # Jump up^ Bailey, Julius. The Cultural Impact of Kanye West. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ Christgau, Robert. (August 30, 2005)."Growing by Degrees – Kanye West adds new subtlety, complexity, and Jon Brion to the idea of sophmoric". The Village Voice. Retrieved October 6, 2009. # Jump up^ Robert Christgau # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Brackett, Nathan.Review: Graduation.Rolling Stone. Retrieved on 2009-10-06. # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Pytlik, Mark. 2007-09-11. Review:Graduation.Pitchfork Media. Retrieved on 2009-10-06. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Plagenhoef, Scott.Review: 808s & Heartbreak.Pitchfork Media. Retrieved August 7, 2009. # Jump up^ Hodgson (2010), p. 61. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Kellman, Andy.Review: 808s & Heartbreak.AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved August 7, 2009. # Jump up^ Timeout # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ NYT # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Vozick-Levinson, Simon (November 12, 2010). Review: My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy.Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 2010-11-12. # Jump up^ Dombal, Ryan (November 21, 2010). Review: My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy.Pitchfork Media. Retrieved on 2010-11-21. # Jump up^ Kellman, Andy (November 21, 2010). Review: My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy. AllMusic. Retrieved on 2010-11-21. # Jump up^ Christgau, Robert (November 30, 2010). Consumer Guide: My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy. MSN Music. Archived from the original on 2010-11-30. # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ NYT interview # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Vain 2016. # Jump up^ Wilson 2016. # Jump up^ Kot 2016. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Kanye West – Spring/Summer 2012 ready-to-wear show – The Internet Fashion DatabaseRetrieved and verified on October 2, 2011 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Racked # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Graham, Mark,Kanye West's Epic 1600-word Twitter Rant: Neatly Organized for your Reading Pleasure, 5 January 2012, 'VH1', retrieved 4 August 2015. # Jump up^ Hope, Clover,Kanye West has a Dream: Inside his Creative Agency DONDA, 19 August 2013, 'VIBE', retrieved 4 August 2015. # Jump up^ Pasori, Cedar, How Kanye West's Creative Company DONDA is making its own Brand of Cool, 3 November 2014, 'Complex Magazine', retrieved 4 August 2015. # Jump up^ Sargent, Jordan,DONDA: Kanye West Goes G.O.O.D. Trill Hunting with His Minimalist Design Company, 13 November 2013, 'Spin Magazine', retrieved 4 August 2015. # Jump up^ Babcock, Gregory,Kanye's Stylish Pastor Releases DONDA-Designed Book, 23 June 2015, 'Complex Magazine', retrieved 4 August 2015. # Jump up^ Lewis, Brittany,Every Music Cover Kanye West’s Creative House DONDA Has Created So Far…, 3 November 2014, 'Global Grind', retrieved 4 August 2015. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ [dead link] # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ [dead link] # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "Kanye West goes after Jimmy Kimmel in Twitter rant over BBC interview spoof, late-night host responds: 'Right now we’re at DefKanye Five'", Daily News(New York), September 27, 2013. Retrieved September 28, 2013 # Jump up^ Kanye West Guilty Of Anti-Semitism?! Anti-Defamation League Demands Apology For Latest Comments! byPerez Hilton, May 12, 2013 # Jump up^ Kanye West's Week Includes Accusations Of Anti-Semitism, Weak Attendance At Kansas City Gig by The Huffington Post, Matthew Jacobs, May 12, 2013 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ CNN # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Lee, Christina."Kanye West Blasts Media Coverage Of Kim Kardashian In Wedding Speech."Idolator. 28 May 2014. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Caramanica, Jon."The Agony and the Ecstasy of Kanye West." New York Times. 10 April 2015. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "HipHopDX.com Kanye West Speaks Candidly About Mother, Religion, Rap". HipHopDX.com. Retrieved December 2, 2008. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Coleman, C. Vernon (July 13, 2013). "Kanye West Attacks Paparazzi Outside LAX, Might Face Attempted Robbery Charges".XXL. # Jump up^ Steiner, B.J. (September 13, 2013). "Kanye West Charged In LAX Paparazzi Attack".XXL. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Complex # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ MTV # Jump up^ Swash, Rosie (June 13, 2011). Kanye v 50 Cent. The Guardian. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved August 9, 2011. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ P4k # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Rabin, Nathan.Review: Thank Me Later. The A.V. Club. Retrieved June 15, 2010. # Jump up^ BET # Jump up^ Noisey # Jump up^ UCR # Jump up^ Fact # Jump up^ Inc # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ NME # Jump up^ Billboard # Jump up^ k-punk # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Rolling Stone # Jump up^ 1 # Jump up^ P4k # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Further reading * Kanye in Oxford: The #YeezOx highlights. Retrieved April 27, 2015 External links * Official website * Kanye West at AllMusic * Kanye West at the Internet Movie Database |} |} Categories: * Kanye West * 1977 births * 20th-century American musicians * 21st-century American singers * 21st-century American businesspeople * African-American businesspeople * African-American Christians * African-American fashion designers * African-American film directors * African-American investors * African-American male rappers * African-American record producers * Alternative hip hop musicians * American fashion businesspeople * American food industry business executives * American hip hop record producers * American hip hop singers * American music industry executives * American music publishers (people) * American music video directors * American philanthropists * American restaurateurs * Brit Award winners * Businesspeople from Chicago, Illinois * Chicago State University alumni * Def Jam Recordings artists * Film directors from Illinois * GOOD Music artists * Grammy Award winners * Hip hop activists * Kardashian family * Kim Kardashian * Living people * Midwest hip hop musicians * Participants in American reality television series * Rappers from Chicago, Illinois * Roc-A-Fella Records artists * Shoe designers * Songwriters from Illinois * World Music Awards winners Navigation menu * Not logged in * Talk * Contributions * Create account * Log in * Article * Talk * Read * View source * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version In other projects * Wikimedia Commons * Wikiquote Languages * العربية * Aragonés * Asturianu * Azərbaycanca * বাংলা * Bahasa Banjar * Беларуская * Беларуская (тарашкевіца)‎ * Български * Català * Čeština * Dansk * Deutsch * Eesti * Español * Esperanto * فارسی * Français * Frysk * Galego * 한국어 * Հայերեն * Hrvatski * Igbo * Bahasa Indonesia * Íslenska * Italiano * עברית * Kapampangan * ქართული * Kiswahili * Latina * Latviešu * Lietuvių * Magyar * Македонски * Malagasy * മലയാളം * Bahasa Melayu * Nederlands * नेपाली * 日本語 * Norsk bokmål * Occitan * Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча * ਪੰਜਾਬੀ * Polski * Português * Română * Русский * Scots * Simple English * Slovenčina * Soomaaliga * کوردیی ناوەندی * Српски / srpski * Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски * Basa Sunda * Suomi * Svenska * Tagalog * தமிழ் * ไทย * Türkçe * Українська * Tiếng Việt * 中文 Edit links * This page was last modified on 11 June 2016, at 17:48. * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. * Privacy policy * About Wikipedia * Disclaimers * Contact Wikipedia * Developers * Cookie statement * Mobile view * *